The Way You Look Tonight
by the female apophis
Summary: Daniel comes back for a visit and shows both Jack and Sam something special. You get a bonus song with this fic! Plz R&R! :P


The Way You Look Tonight

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans. I don't own the song either.

Spoilers: It's not long after Daniel ascended.

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Type: Angst/Romance

Summary: Daniel comes for a visit and shows both Jack and Sam something special. Told from multiple POV's.

A/N: I was suffering from a bought of insomnia one night when this came to me. Hope you guys like it. Plz R&R.

********************

Jack was sitting under the oaks broad leaves watching over the camp. He assumed they were oaks...they looked so much like their Earth counterpart that is was scary. He was tuned in to everything around him. He could hear the last embers of the fire day away, he could hear Teal'c's gentle deep breathing as he meditated. But most of all he could hear...Sam.

I know there's something special between those two. I've known it for years. I probably knew it before they did. Jack always did say that I could identify with people easily. He has no idea how right he was.

Sam's been quiet since I left. So has Teal'c...even Jack's been different. He's resorted to more sarcasm these days.

I still can't believe he pushed her away like that. Just when they needed each other the most...and he goes and does that.

Well tonight...I'm gonna change that. I know I'm not supposed to interfere. But I'm going to anyway.

I'm gonna give them the chance to see what the other dreams about. I just hope they like what they're gonna see.

It's getting close to midnight now. Jack's watch doesn't end for another hour. I decide to approach him carefully.

********************

What the...

"Daniel?"

"Hi Jack."

I can't look at him. I really don't want to know what Daniel's doing here.

"Jack, can we talk?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

I know it was sarcastic. But it's my only defense. I've been different since he died. Ascended. Whatever you want to call it.

"Wanna know something really cool?"

"Oookaaay."

"How would you like to see what Sam dreams about?"

"Can I do that?"

"If you want to, yeah."

"Okay."

I know that probably wasn't the answer I should have given. But still, it's Carter, how bad could it be?

Daniel touches my temple lightly and the next thing I know I'm 'in' Carter's dream.

It appears she's sleeping. Go figure.

Next thing I know, two kids are running into the room, both carrying trays of food.

"Wake up mom! Wake up dad!" the kids scream.

Sam's head pops up and 'dad' soon follows.

It's me.

Ah crap.

"What are you two doing up so early?" 'I' ask.

"We wanted to make you breakfast in bed. It **_is_** your birthday today dad." The oldest, a boy, asks.

"So what's with the two trays?" apparently she talks like me in her dreams.

"We didn't want to make you feel left out mommy. You're not mad at us are you?" the youngest, a girl, asks.

"Of course not sweetie. This is so sweet." Sam glances at the clock. "You guys can just leave that with us. You're gonna miss the bus if you don't get a move on."

"Yes mom." The two chorus together.

She and I both smile at them. Hey, even I smile. This seems like just the kinda of life I want. A happy one, with a big family. Not too big, but two kids is good. Plus, it's good seeing that she wants **_me_ **as her husband.

Okay, the kids are gone now. The two of them are sitting in bed starting to enjoy their breakfast.

"Happy birthday Jack." She says it in a low, sexy voice. Hell, I'm getting turned on; I can't imagine what he's thinking.

She leans over and kissed him lightly on the jaw line before making her way down his neck. She stops at his collarbone and then starts back up. Slowly she finds his lips.

Okay, they're still kissing. But in a unique new position.

I gotta get out of here.

"Ready to go now Jack?" I hear Daniel ask from somewhere beside me.

"Yeah, let's go."

I'm sitting back at camp now. Everything's as I left it. I glance down at my watch and realize it's time for Carter's watch.

I really hate to wake her up. She's got this content smile on her face. I really don't' wanna disturb her dream. But, I have to.

God, this is gonna be hard.

********************

Man, just when this dream was getting good.

I open my eyes, and he's looking at me. He's got a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

I didn't say something out loud did I?

"Time for your watch Carter."

"Sure thing sir."

"Nice dream?"

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just had this really contented look on your face. Just wanted to make sure."

"Yes sir. Goodnight sir."

"Night Carter."

I cross over to the tree that I know he was under just a few minutes ago. As I find a comfortable spot, I feel this faint breeze blowing.

"Hi Sam."

I look up startled. It's Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"Hey."

"Hi. What brings you back?"

"The chance to show you something."

"What?" my curiosity has been raised and I'm sure he knows it.

"How would you like to see what Jack dreams about?"

"What?"

"Yeah, just say the words and I'll do it."

"Okay." The words come out as a whisper.

He touches my temple and the next thing I know, I'm in some sort of nightclub.

I look around me and notice what I'm doing. I'm sitting at a table wearing a simple red dress. I remember telling Daniel once how much I would love to have a simple red dress. Apparently Jack heard me.

I look at the stage and notice Jack standing there. He has a mike in his hand, and he's looking right at me. I have an active role in his dream. I don't see 'myself' anywhere else. This is odd.

"You're taking your place here Sam." I hear Daniel say from somewhere to my left.

The music starts, and he starts singing.

__

Someday, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow,

Just thinking of you,

And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm.

And your cheek so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight.

With each word, your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fears apart.

And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely, never ever change.

Keep that breathless charm,

Won't you please arrange it?

Cause I love you,

Just the way you look tonight.

He crosses over to where I'm sitting and, without words, asks me to dance. I accept the hand he offers me.

__

With each word, your tenderness grows

Tearing me fears apart.

And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

Oh, lovely, don't you ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

Cause I love you.

Just the way you look tonight.

OOOO, Tonight.

As he voice begins to fade out, I slowly trail my hands down his arms. I take both his hands in mine. He looks down at me with such passion, my breath is taken away.

I kiss him.

I wake up.

I curse at my bad luck. I decide to look at my watch.

It's time to wake up Teal'c. His watch starts in five minutes.

********************

Major Carter and O'Neill seem different for some reason today. They do not seem as...distant as they did when they went to sleep last night. I am beginning to wonder if something happened to the two of them. I will inquire further when we return to Earth.

We are now at the Choppa'ai. As I dial Earth O'Neill and Major Carter watch for any signs of danger. I have noticed that they do this on every planet we go to, whether it is peaceful or not. I believe you say 'Old habits die hard.'

As we step through the Stargate, General Hammond greets us at the bottom of the ramp. He seems...thoughtful.

"SG-1 welcome home. Go get checked out, and showered up. We'll begin the de-briefing at 0900 tomorrow."

"Yes sir." O'Neill and Major Carter say at the same time. They share a look and then exit the embarkation room. I decide to follow them.

********************

I don't know what it is with Jack and Sam today but they seemed different when they stepped through the 'gate. Teal'c apparently has also noticed the difference in his teammates. They have been acting strangely ever since Dr. Jackson passed on. He is greatly missed in this program. I only hope that Jonas Quinn will become a valued member of this program as well.

********************

"Sam, are you alright? You seem kinda distant today." I can't help but ask her. I've also noticed that the colonel seems the same way.

"Yeah, fine. Just kinda tired."

"Well, seeing as your de-briefing isn't until tomorrow morning, I want you to go home and get a good nights sleep. You look like hell."

"Thanks Janet. You certainly know how to make a girl feel better."

"Just trying to do my job Sam. But seriously, I want you to take it easy. I don't want you on this base after 2100 tonight. Is that understood? If I see you here a minute after, I will have some SF's escort you off the base."

"Alright. I'll just go get cleaned up then. I'll be out of here as soon as I'm done."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Janet."

"Bye."

I watch her carefully as she leaves the room. She looks at the colonel before walking off in the direction of the showers. Something's going on. I **_will_** find out what it is.

********************

I gotta do something about this. The dream thing was supposed to bring them closer together, not push them farther apart. What am I gonna do now?

I guess the only thing left to do, is tell them what I did. They can't do anything to me. I'm already on another plane of existence. I knew that was gonna come in handy one of these days.

********************

I plop unceremoniously on the couch and turn on the tube. I flip to FOX and wait for the Simpson's to come on.

Eventually I begin to think about what I saw last night. I know I have feelings I shouldn't have for Sam. I know that those feelings are shared. Last night proved that much.

Now my problem is, what to do about it?

With a blinding light, Daniel is standing in my living room.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam saw your dream last night."

"What?"

"I did the same thing for her that I did for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to do something for you two. It didn't seem to work. I'm here tonight to try and fix it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Sam's house. Talk to her about it."

"Why should I do this? I mean, she might not want to see me."

"She does. Trust me."

"Fine. I'll leave here in just a minute. I gotta get dressed, and then I'll leave."

"Good, I'll just go tell her about it."

"See you around Daniel."

"See ya Jack."

I smile at him and then just as he came in, he left. I have to shield my eyes for a second. Then he's gone.

********************

"I can't believe you did that Daniel."

"You don't have to. But I did. Listen, Sam, I really gotta go."

"Please don't, not yet."

"I have to. Oma calls."

"Bye Daniel."

"Bye Sam."

I almost cry when he starts to glow. I know I'll see him again someday, but it doesn't make it any easier.

Suddenly, there's a knock on my door.

"Colonel!"

"Hi."

"Hi."

I let him in. As soon as I close the door, he pulls me around to face him. Before I get the chance to say anything, he kisses me.

The kiss is slow and tender. I feel as though I'm about to fall down. I pull him towards my couch where we sit down.

When we finally pull apart, I don't know what to say. The man I love is sitting here in my living room. We just kissed. Okay, kissed is an understatement. We're about one more of those 'kisses' away from throwing the regs away.

"Jack."

"Sam."

I get up off the couch and cross over to my CD player. I put in my Michael Buble CD. I turn to track number one and push play. The jazzy sounds fill the room as I cross back over to him.

I offer my hand do him and, without words, ask him to dance. He slowly gets up and we sway in time to the music.

We continue to dance for a while. Suddenly the track I most wanted to hear comes on. Number eleven. It's called 'The Way You Look Tonight.' It's the one he sang in his dream.

When the song starts I look up at Jack, and smile softly. He smiles back. As we continue to smile at each other Jack sings along. I listen to him sing and can't help but think about how much I love this man. For the past six years I have tried to hide my feelings from the world. And from myself. I realize now that I can't keep it up much longer.

"Jack, I can't keep this up much longer. This pretending to not love you when, every morning, you're the first thing I think about. I wish that you were there to hold me and kiss my good morning. You're the last thing I think about when I fall asleep. I wish that you were here to make love to me and that afterwards we would fall asleep in each other's arms. I want so much more than we have now."

"So do I Sam, so do I."

"Than what do we do?"

"We talk to Hammond. See if he can pull something off. If not, then I'll retire. It's about time anyway. My knee's about had it. I can't keep going on. I know what you're talking about too. I wish the same thing every morning and every night."

"Well then, what do you say we do this just once. We can pass it off as a dream."

"Are you sure about this? I don't wanna pressure you Sam."

I smile at him and gently nod my head. I've wanted this for so long, I know that if I don't do something soon, I'm gonna lose it. I can't let an opportunity like this get away from me.

"Before we do this Sam, I have to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"I have to know that we can stop this at any time. You have to say the words, Sam. I have to hear them."

"We can stop this at any time." I say them, but deep down I know that we couldn't. We love each other too much, and have wanted this for too long to wait.

Finally convinced he picks me up and carries me down to my bedroom.

********************

I woke up this morning and felt something weighing down on my chest. I look down and see the owner's hair.

Sam. She sleeps on as I watch her. Her head rises and falls as I breathe in and out. Her own chest rises and falls as she sleeps. She sighs lightly and then smiles. I can only wonder what she's dreaming about.

"Jack."

Her blue eyes open, still heavy with sleep, and then she turns her head and looks at me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. What time is it?"

"0600. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Silly Sammie."

"Please don't call me that."

"Why? It's a cute little nickname."

"My dad used to always call me that. I hated it."

"Okay. Can I call you Sleepy Sammie?"

"No. Please just call me either Sam, or Sammie. Nothing extra with it please."

"Okay, sure, you bet."

"Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome. Come on, we gotta get up. Gotta get something to eat. We've got a de-brief to be at in three hours."

"Okay. I get the shower first. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'll get breakfast going."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"You're welcome."

We kiss one last time before she gets out of the bed. I watch her nude form move gracefully into the bathroom. I get up and grab my boxers before heading down to the kitchen.

I see Sam has a few new messages. I'll let her check them. It's not my house and I don't want to intrude.

********************

When I get out of the shower I quickly find a robe and put it on. I bring a towel with me and dry my hair with it as I quietly work my way to the kitchen.

Jack's standing there making what appears to be an egg. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He turns in my arms and plants a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Bathroom's all yours now."

"Thank you Sam."

"Welcome."

"I'm gonna get cleaned up while you eat this. I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't take too long."

He kisses me again, and reluctantly I unwind my arms from around him.

I could get used to this.

I think I could get very used to this.

I only hope Jack feels the same way.

I love him.

When he comes out a few minutes later I tell him.

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too Sam. Marry me?"

I'm stunned for a minute.

"Yes."

~fin~

Okay, now that you people are done, you have to tell me what you think. All you have to do is push that little button down there that says submit. Come on, you know you can do it.

"Everything is okay in the end; if it's not okay, it's not the end."-Anonymous


End file.
